<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of T-shirts and Blood Stains by Erikapell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465397">Of T-shirts and Blood Stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell'>Erikapell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Del and Wayne, Wayne (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been away for half a year, everyday she’s there on his neck and in his mind. She’s golden like her necklace and there’s dents from all the damage they’ve endured. When Wayne gets out of Juvie there’s one thing on his mind, can he make her see that she’s not alone? That she’s always had him? Or will the people in their lives break the only good thing about this damn town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Del and Wayne - Relationship, Del/Wayne, Wayne (Wayne)/Original Female Character(s), Wayne/Del</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only six months.</p><p>Something happened in the system and they had no choice but to let him go. He’s got that kind of luck ya know? Beat within an inch of his life and no feeling in his left arm, but hey. At least he won’t rot in prison. </p><p>It’s only six months. </p><p>Six months, an old toothbrush, the name of a group home and an ankle bracelet that he has off of himself exactly fourteen minutes after leaving Juvie. He’s got nowhere to go, he half expects them to know that he won’t be stepping foot in that group home so it leaves him with really no place to sleep, he burnt down his  house and his mom wants nothing to do with him. </p><p>He’s got that kind of luck. </p><p>Del. </p><p>He thought about her every single day, nearly every minute. Was she okay? She took the brunt of the crash. He wasn’t allowed visitors but Orlando had been writing him and he was sure he would have mentioned if Del was hurt. Her father and her brothers were worse than any car crash ever had been, she could take care of herself, she had been for most of her life and that thought alone made him feel nauseous. She didn’t need him but he sure needed her. </p><p>He needed her laugh, that ,always somewhat annoyed giggle that broke the silence in any room. He needed her eyes, deep and warm, that made him feel like he wasn’t so damn cold all the time. And her hair, so soft he could put his face in it and fall right asleep, it smelt like flowers and honey and her skin smelt like laundry detergent and peaches. It was cliche and far too normal for someone like him to want her as badly as he did but those six months he swore it almost hurt to want her so terribly. </p><p>He was halfway to her house before he noticed a familiar figure waiting by high school, a curly haired dog sleeping at it’s feet.<br/>
“She’s not home.” The figure stepped closer, the dog perking up and yawning alongside its owner. </p><p>Wayne’s back stiffened, he rolled his fingers into his palms and glanced around for something on the floor, anything harder than his fists. </p><p>“It’s just me. Relax Wayne. It’s just me.” Principal Cole stepped within his view and Held his hands up in surrender. “I knew you were getting out today and I knew where you were going. I thought I’d catch you halfway.” The dog came over to sniff at Wayne’s feet and he shook his head, continuing in towards Del. Principle Cole was immediately at his heels.</p><p>“I know you want to see her but I’m not lying to you son, she isn’t at her house. She doesn’t live there anymore.” The principals words were quick and scrambled but Wayne stopped abruptly and ripped his head towards the older man. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I’ll take you to her but you have to listen to me. You have to try and understand without going off the handle. If you can do that I can take you to her Alright?” </p><p>His mind was racing a mile a minute. Where was she? Why did his high school principle know and why should he believe him? Should he? This was Del. It wasn’t a game or something to play with. Cautiously he shook his head and fell into step with the principle. </p><p>“When you went away, things around here went off the wall.” He started “It’s been a long time coming that these men got what they deserved. Things started changing when you went away, the cops started really looking into their case load, trying to actually help. Unfortunately because you were arrested and Del was back home with her father recovering she slipped through the cracks.”  He sighed “she didn’t wake up for a few weeks, they started to think she never would.” </p><p>Wayne swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>“But she did, she woke up no brain damage, no internal injuries. She was okay. A strong girl that one. So she went home. Now..now I don’t know the details but I know it was horrific, the abuse, wounds and neglect. She was healing but the damage they were inflicting on her in that home was more consequential than the car crash. Two months later a wellness check was called by the neighbors and they found her practically comatose in her own filth covered in scars and bruises. The state took her away.” </p><p>A brown and White House came into view and Wayne did everything he could to keep the vomit in the back of his throat. He wanted to kill someone, dels family preferably but right now anyone would do. He wasn’t there, he’d dedicated all of his time to protecting her and when she really needed him he wasn’t there. And after everything she had done for him. </p><p>“Well, she was sent to a home that would help her rehabilitate. Someone who would take care of her, give her stability. She isn’t okay, not by a long shot but she’s getting there, she hardly speaks but it’s getting better. She isn’t so scared anymore.” Principal cole unlocked the front door to the home and gently led him inside. He motioned toward the sleeping figure on the couch in his living room.</p><p>Wayne’s breath left his body. Tears filling his eyes </p><p>“Del?” He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's just as pretty as he remembered, tinier if possible and practically swimming in the over sized flannel she has draped over her body, finger tips peeking underneath the sleeves. Her hairs been chopped off at the shoulders, messy layers grazing her chin and half of it is pulled into a bun on the back of her head. There are purple bags under her eyes and a yellow and green fading bruise on her jaw. Her eyes are the size of saucers and she looks almost afraid when she whispers his name.</p><p>"Wayne?" </p><p>His stomach lurches at the sound of her voice and it takes everything he has not to run to her and pull her into his chest. He missed her more than he thought and seeing her here brings back every second they spent at a dirty motel or in the master bedroom of some suburban home talking and laughing. He's never wanted to protect someone the way he does her, sure he has some severely damaged savior complex that he has absolutely no control over, but there's something about Del that makes him want to take her and all of her swear words  and innapropriate jokes and keep her locked up somewhere where no one can ever make her feel like she isn't worth it. </p><p>"Wayne." She repeats, her words choked and strangled before she's practically lunging at him, her thin arms wrapping around his neck as she shoves her face in his neck and nuzzles. God he must reek, he hasn't taken a shower in two weeks and his hair is practically reaching the back of his neck.</p><p>Fuck that. </p><p>He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her as close to his body as possible, he doesn't say much but then again he never has and she's never made him. If she asked him to though, he'd recite Hamlet on his head for her right now. She pulls back slightly, her arms still around his neck as her eyes search his face, wet tears spilling down her cheeks. </p><p>"I thought you were gone, they told me you were gone. I thought you got your dumb ass killed. I oughta' kill you myself you jack ass." she hiccups with stern eyes.</p><p>He places his hand on the bruise marring her jaw and winces when she flinches at the touch. " you okay?" It's a loaded question and they both know it. </p><p>Del closes her eyes and for a minute they're back in the hospital under someones dead relative and they are all each other needs in this moment.</p><p>Del's eyes open and she looks more tired than before "always, dummy. you know that." she whispers. </p><p>"well, I am exhausted and i'm sure there's plenty you have to catch up on, there's plenty of blankets in the closet so you can either take the couch or Del's room. I'll see you both in the morning and we can talk about where to go from here." Principal Cole smiles at the two teens before turning around and heading into his bedroom. </p><p>Wayne turns to Del and raises an eyebrow, she shrugs her shoulders "I live with my high school principal, that a problem?"</p><p>Wayne shakes his head and fights back the smile that's threatening to spill over his cheeks. Del shakes her head "come on stupid, I'll show you where we're sleeping." </p><p>The room is plain, just a bed and a dresser with an influx of pillows and blankets, Del's shoes are in the corner and a few books are sprawled out all over the floor. In the center of the bed is his green jacket very clearly slept in. Del throws it into the corner of the room and motions for Wayne to lay down beside her on the mattress. He does and turns on his side to look at her. </p><p>"It's not so bad living here, if he lets you stay, which he will because he's pretty cool and not to be cocky but he'd do pretty much anything I ask him, you'd like it here." </p><p>Wayne nods, his eyes still drawn to the bruise on her jaw and the faint finger print marks on her neck. </p><p>"He really got me out of a shitty situation in that foster home, he's actually pretty good. Weird for sure but the dogs are pretty sick. they do some wicked tricks." he watches her throat as she swallows and takes a shaky breath. "listen, I'm never going to tell you what happened in that house..I'm not.. It's not something you need to know and I aint tellin' ya so just.. don't ask me okay?" she reaches for his hand and laces her fingers through it before turning on her back. </p><p>He doesn't speak at least not at first, he just watches her. Watches the way her always tense shoulders relax when he squeezes her fingers and the way her eyelashes brush her cheeks when her eyes fall shut. </p><p>"I'm sorry you got arrested."  she whispers, turning her head to look at him, a teasing smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry you got hit by a car." he counters.</p><p>"my dad is trying to get custody back, if he does he's going to kill me." Del shrugs, her eyes still on his. </p><p>"no he wont." </p><p>"maybe, maybe not." </p><p>"he wont." he promises.</p><p>"alright." Del agrees. </p><p>"alright." Wayne repeats. </p><p>He's asleep for the first in six months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>